Harry Potter y las Horcruxes
by Hermy-HP
Summary: Mi 1er FF...Que pasara con Harry ahora que termino 6to? ...SPOILER!... soy pesima con el summary, mejor entren y lean...please dejen Reviews! CAPITULO 18!
1. Huida y busqueda

**Capítulo 1.**

**Huída y búsqueda.**

El cuarto estaba semioscuro, sólo alumbrado por la luz emanada desde una fogata que se hallaba al fondo. Un hombre descansaba recargado sobre un sillón, viendo los troncos arder cuando se levanto despacio; mientras hablaba con una voz que siseaba:

-Adentro!

Tres hombres entraron en el cuarto; dos de ellos eran grandes y corpulentos; el otro era más bien pequeño, calvo y menudo, con ojos pequeños y húmedos y una cara que recordaba a la de una rata.

-. .Señor...-habló el hombre pequeño-...no..no los encontramos...señor.

-Buscaron bien?

-Sí, en toda la zona...interrogamos a los muggles...nadie ha visto nada.

-No se como han podido escapar-intervino uno de los otros.

-Ineptos!-el hombre parecía furioso, y sus ojos (que parecían de serpiente) emanaban furia, de repente, levantó la varita- crucio!

Los 3 hombres se revolcaron de dolor, hasta que Voldemort bajo la varita.

-Encuéntrenlos! Nadie me deja así de fácil...pero lo pagarán.

-Sí señor..-respondieron al unísono Crabbe y Goyle.

-Y Colagusano-llamó Voldemort.

-Sí señor?

-Si no los encuentran responderán con su vida.

-...sí señor...-la cara de Colagusano estaba blanca de terror.

La puerta se cerró lentamente, mientras que en otro lugar un muchacho sabía que ya debían de estar bajo su pista...un muchacho de escasos 17 años y el pelo rubio plateado.


	2. Adios a Privet Drive

HoLa!

Sólo quiero decir un par de cosas:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

El capitulo anterior es muy pequeño pero de todos modos tenia que ponerlo primero. (No todos seran asi).

Gracias por sus Reviews.

**Capitulo dos.**

**Adiós a Privet Drive.**

El día caía lentamente acompañado de una pequeña brisa; mientras todo Privet Drive estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado...todo, menos ese muchacho que se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Era alto y delgado, con marcas inequívocas de quien a sufrido mucho en poco tiempo, y es que, así había sido. Había perdido a otro gran pilar de su vida, uno más. Pareciera que todo le pasaba a él: sus padres, Sirius y ahora Dumbledore; pero al final de cuentas (y Harry se resigno con este pensamiento una vez más) era por que él era el Elegido; sólo él.

En estos pensamientos estaba sumido cuando vio a una pequeña lechuza luchar contra el viento y dirigirse a su ventana; la cual abrió rápidamente para permitirle el paso. Cuando Pig se hubo posado en el escritorio, harry le quito la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Todo aquí esta de cabeza pues como sabes la boda de Bill y Fleur será en una semana!_

_Obviamente tu estas invitado, solo envía a Pig con la respuesta y pasaremos por ti mañana a las 9 de la mañana. _

_P.D. Hermione llegara mañana también._

_P.D. Aquí podemos hablar de lo que haremos después._

_Ron._

Harry garabateo una respuesta en un pedazo de pergamino distraídamente y se la ato a Pig quien emprendió el vuelo inmediatamente. Después releyó la nota y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que donde Ron había escrito "Hermione" el pulso le había temblado.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano y alisto todas sus cosas; ya lo había decidido: no regresaría a Privet Drive nunca.

Esperó hasta las 8:30 para bajar y despedirse de sus tíos. Estos estaban en la cocina desayunando y haciendo caso omiso de él.

-Mmm...tía Petunia?-Tía Petunia sólo gruño, considerando esto como un sí, Harry siguió.

-Sólo quería decir que ya me voy- Tío Vernon volteo a verlo con expresión de interes.

-Van a venir otras vez esos fenómenos por ti?

-Sí, pero el caso es que... bueno, mi cumpleaños es en 3 días...

-Si esperas regalo- empezó a decir Vernon.

-No, no es eso, es que ya cumplo 17.- harry no sabía por que se le hacía tan difícil despedirse.

-Y?- Vernon no entendía esa conversación.

-Y ya será mayor de edad- dijo Petunia hablando por primera vez.

-Ah!

-Sí, y bueno, ya no pienso regresar aquí, pero...gracias por todo.-Nadie dijo nada, sólo un silencio reino la habitación.

-Estúpido televisor- Dudley, que había estado ajeno a la conversación, había golpeado el aparato con la sartén.

Harry miro a otro lado, incomodo, cuando sono el tiembre; así que se lanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió:

-Hola Harry!

Ron estaba del otro lado de la puerta, más alto y pecosos que nunca (si eso era posible), junto con Fred y George, que le sonreían abiertamente.

-Que tal Harry?

-Ya estas listo?-Harry sonrió.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verlos otra vez; ire por mis cosas.

Después de varias veces de subir las escaleras, un par de maldiciones y unos cuantos libros desojados; Harry estaba listo para marcharse.

-Bien...ya esta... pues nos veremos.-Les dijo a los Dursley.

-Adios-mascullo tío Vernon. Sin embargo tía Petunia corrío a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto...-Harry pensó que esa era su manera de decirle que lo quería.

-Sí...cuídense.-Harry les sonrio y después tomo la jaula de Hedwig y salio de la casa.-Y bien? Como nos iremos?

-Nos apareceremos-dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-Pero no tenemos el carnet...

-No, pero nosotros sí.-dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo.

Y en medio de un remolino de colores Harry dijo adiós a Privet Drive, para dirigirse a la madriguera.


	3. Boda en la Madriguera

Hola otra vez!

Espero que el ultimo capitulo les haya gustado, se esta poniendo interesante...habrá un par de cambios sorprendentes...por el momento no digo más.

Gracias por sus reviews a todos!

Paola: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me levantas el animo...eres genial!

...los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling...

**Capitulo tres.**

**Boda en la madriguera.**

Al abrir los ojos, Harry se encontró en la Madriguera; y se sintió como en casa. La señora Weasley ya los esperaba mientras preparaba el almuerzo en la pequeña cocina.

-Hola Harry cariño! Como has estado?-la señora Weasley se despegó un poco de Harry, pues le había dado un efusivo abrazo, para evaluar el estado de este- parece que necesitas comer bien...

-Harry esta muy bien, mamá- intervino Fred.

-Mamá?- Ron miraba a su madre un poco apenado, las orejas se le habían puesto rojas.

-Dime cielo...

-...Ya llegó Hermione?- Ron miraba al piso, mientras se iba tornando más rojo.

-No, me ha avisado que llegará un poco más tarde; estará aquí para la comida; pero mientras la esperan, por que no llevas a Harry a su habitación?- Preguntó la señora Weasley con delicadeza.

-Buena idea- dijo Ron- Harry, te quedarás conmigo, por qué el ático lo ocuparán Charlie y Percy.-Ron hizo una mueca, estaba claro que seguía molesto por el comportamiento de Percy.

-Percy viene?- Harry y Ron iban subiendo las escaleras hasta llegaran a la habitación de este último.

-Sí, mamá le envió una lechuza...ya sabes, para invitarlo a la boda, y él aceptó; yo pensó que no vendría...

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Harry y Ron practicaban al Quidditch en el patio; cuando una voz familiar los hizó detenerse.

-Harry! Ron!.

Hermione estaba junto a la puerta rebozante de felicidad, cuando los muchachos desmontaron y fueron a saludarla.

-Hermione!- dijeron al unísono, y los 3 se pusieron al tanto de sus vacaciones.

Harry se sentía a gusto, y ahora que estaba con sus mejores amigos, hasta feliz. Ese fue su mejor cumpleaños; comieron en el patio (pues, como había dicho la sra. Weasley; la cocina era muy pequeña para todos); Percy había cambiado mucho su manera de ser y era más agradable, y sus regalos habían sido estupendos (entre ellos un gran paquete de articulos de broma de Fred y George; y unos enchufes por parte del sr. Weasley).

Un par de días después, la Madriguera estaba irreconocible, habían limpiado todo y en el patio había muchos arreglos florales, mesas pequeñas y con manteles blancos; y un gran arco formado por dos pinos que se enlazaban en el centro, adornado con rosas.

Mucha gente estaba llegando para la boda de Bill y Fleur, entre ellos Lupin y Tonks (tomados de la mano), Moody, Hagrid y Madame Maxime, muchos funcionarios del ministerio que Harry no conocía, Fudge, la familia de Fleur (Gabrielle no había querido separarse de Harry en varios días), la sra. Hooch, la profesora Trelawney (Hermione frunció el ceño cuando la vió llegar), y casi todos los miembros de la Orden.

El día de la boda, Fleur lucía un precioso vestido blanco (que era de su madre) y se veía hermosa (Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima); y Bill un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja, se estaba recuperando de maravilla y aún era muy apuesto (las cicatrices ya casi no se le notaban). La ceremonia había sido muy sencilla y había terminado con un gran beso que reflejaba el amor que se tenían.

Después empezó la música; y Ron y Hermione (que usaba un vestido azul muy bonito) bailaron juntos toda la noche, mientras Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. Harry sabía que algun día algo pasaría entre ellos, sobretodo desde el curso anterior.

Harry intentó bailar con Ginny pero estuvo muy ocupada pues tenía muchos pretendientes que querían bailar con ella; así que tuvo que bailar con Gabrielle, aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Ginny; pero cuando notaba que ella volteaba a verlo, se giraba rápidamente.

Harry sabía que ese sería uno de los pocos días de paz que tendría a partir de ahora, y que el peligro estaba muy cerca; por eso no quería exponerla a ella, pero aún así había una parte de su corazón que no se resignaba a dejarla ir.


	4. Peticiones

HoLaS:

El capitulo anterior no me gustó mucho, pero andaba corta de inspiración... a ver si este queda mejor.

...Los personajes no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Rowling...

**Capitulo 4.**

**Peticiones.**

La siguiente semana Bill y Fleur salieron de luna de miel a Egipto; Fred y George volvieron al callejón Diagon, y Charlie se marchó de regreso a Rumania; a sí que Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían la Madriguera casi para ellos solos.

Ese día Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez, mientras Hermione leía (gran sorpresa) cuando llegó Ginny corriendo:

-Harry! Mi madre quiere que bajen, por que alguien quiere hablar con ustedes.

Inmediatamente, los 3 se pusieron de pie y bajaron las escaleras. Y para sorpresa Harry, ahí estaba la profesora Mc Gonagall; y ...no estaba sola.

-Viktor.- Hermione se había ruborizado un poco, mientras un joven desgarvado se ponía de pie y la abrazaba.

-Her..mio..ne...que gusto volverr a verrte!

-Viktor, deja los saludos para más tarde, quiero hablar con Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Krum se sentó a un lado de Hermione, mientras que Ron le mandaba miradas asesinas.

-Mi visita – prosiguió la profesora- se debe a que la orden en pleno se acaba de enterar de los Horcruxes.- Harry se sorprendió, no sabía que alguien más lo supiera.- Sí, Potter; la Orden tiene su medios para enterarse de las cosas.

Una fuente reciente nos ha estado informando de las actividades de ...Voldemort... y hemos decidido empezar a buscar las Horcruxes para volverlo mortal lo antes posible. Se que ustedes cuentan con información muy valiosa y me gustaría que colaboraran con la Orden para poder encontrarlas más pronto; claro, cuando no estén en Hogwarts.

-Entonces si se reabrira Hogwarts? – Hermione se mostraba aliviada.

-Sí, Granger; he hablado con el ministro y opinamos que una buena educación es la mejor defensa, en estas situaciones.

-De todos modos yo no regresaré; tengo muchas cosas por hacer.- Harry miraba desafiante a la profesora.

-No seas tonto Potter! Suponiendo que venzas a Voldemort (también se lo de la profecía), a que te dedicaras después; sin una educación finalizada?

Harry no dijo nada; simplemente no había pensado en ello, por que , siendo honesto, pensaba que sobreviviría?.

-Yo les propongo unirse a la Orden, nosotros seguiremos los rastros de las Horcruxes faltantes, mientras ustedes esten en el colegio...y cuando hallemos alguna, serán los primeros en ser informados y se les brindara un permiso para que abandonen el colegio...claro si nos quieren apoyar.

-Nos dejarán salir a buscar las Horcruxes por nuestra cuenta?- Ron había dejado de mirar a Krum por un momento.

-Por qué no Weasley? Han demostrado ser magos más cualificados de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar.- Ron miro a Krum con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Y qué hace él aquí?- preguntó señalando despectivamente.

-Él, Weasley, es un nuevo miembro de la Orden y ...su nuevo profesor de DCAO- ahora Ron estaba apretando sus puños y Harry lo tomo de la túnica por si acaso intentaba algo.

-Muy bien profesora- Harry empezó despacio, más se sentía contento de hallar una solución- si usted nos promete que nos dará ese permiso; yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Lo prometo.


	5. En el expreso de Hogwarts

Helloooo!

Esperaba actualizar más rápido, pero con la escuela y tanta tarea, no he podido...

Graxias por sus reviews!

Maria: Sí se va a dar un R/Hr! (sólo observa la actitud de Ron)...pero Krum es una parte MUY importante en la historia (no puedo adelantar más) y un H/G?... Mmm no sé, vivirá Harry lo suficiente?

...Los personajes no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Rowling...

**Capitulo 5.**

**En el expreso de Hogwarts.**

Durante el resto de las vacaciones no pasó nada muy interesante; excepto que Hermione fue nombrada Premio Anual (Cosa que nadie esperaba!) y Ron se iba volviendo más huraño entre más se acercaba el regreso a la escuela.

Así llegó el 1ro. de septiembre y entre baúles, libros y lechuzas; Harry dejó la Madriguera. Ese días se les hizo un poco tarde, así que cuando llegaron les costo trabajo encontrar un lugar; por suerte Neville les había apartado un espacio en su compartimiento.

-Yo me voy con unos amigos- dijo Ginny al llegar- nos vemos chicos...Harry...

- Adios, Ginny- Ginny miraba a Harry esperando que agregara algo más, pero el chico simplemente se limitó a mirar al piso; así que salió con paso resignado.

Habían pasado pocos minutos cuando un pequeño niño de no más de 11 años había entrado al compartimiento.

-Hola! Este...yo estaba buscando espacio en los demás vagones...saben?...y bueno...parece que ya no hay...y yo quería saber sí...-el niño parecía pasar por un gran apuro.

-Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- Hermione le preguntó educadamente. Sin embargo una mueca pareció atravesar la cara del pequeño, una mueca que a Harry se le hacía muy conocida...

-Muchas gracias.- El niño pasó su baúl y se sentó en un asiento desocupado.

-Eres nuevo en Hogwarts?- Harry había preguntado para romper el hielo.

-Sí, pero ya tengo una escoba nueva y...-el niño no había terminado su frase. Sí, pensó Harry, había algo muy familiar en ese niño.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Mi...mi nombre?...mi nombre es...- ahora se había puesto muy pálido- ohh, miren; es un ajedrez mágico.- el niño señalaba emocionado (o eso aparentaba) el ajedrez que Ron había sacado de su baúl.

Un rato después el pequeño estaba enfrascado en un juego de ajedrez con Ron, el cual parecía enfocar su atención a otro lado.

-Sólo digo que por que tiene que darnos clases?- dijo con un dejo de fastidio.

-No seas tonto Ron, si McGonagall lo escogió debe ser por algo no?

-Bueno, sí, pero es de Durmstang; recuerdas?- Ron se estaba poniendo colorado- Y ahí le daban mucha importancia a las artes oscuras, su mismo director...

-Ya basta Ron!- Hermione también estaba colorada- Víktor ahora esta de nuestro lado, no lo olvides.

Ron ya no dijo nada pero miró hacia otro lado, mientras la reina del niño (el cual ya no dijo su nombre) vencía a su rey.

Harry sonrió; ya estaba acostumbrado a las disputas de sus amigos. Poco después, sin embargo, pensaba en otra cosa; las Horcruxes...

Ya había destruido el diario y Dumbledore al anillo; más aún se preguntaba quien era R.A.B. y que había sido con aquel relicario... y todavía quedaban otros 3 Horcruxes para poder enfrentar a Voldemort...

Cuáles serían esos? Uno de Ravenclaw...eso había dicho Dumbledore; y los otros 2? Podría Voldemort tener algo de Griffindor?

Harry volteó para otro lado para distraer su mente; cuando vió algo que le llamó mucho la atención: el niño había sacado una cajita muy chiquita, de madera; que parecía muy gastada; no obstante, había algo en ella, algo muy conocido...como algo muy conocido había en el pequeño.


	6. La Selección

Holaaaaaaaaa...

Miles de gracias por sus Reviews...

Estoy procurando actualizar más pronto, espero les guste.

...Los personajes no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Rowling...

**Capitulo 6.**

**La selección.**

Por fin llegaron a Hogwarts y fueron conducidos por las carrozas tiradas por thestrals. En el castillo los esperaba un banquete delicioso, sin embargo la falta de Dumbledore pesaba más que nunca cuando no fue él quien recibió de nuevo a los alumnos sino la profesora McGonagall:

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Se que todos echan de menos al profesor Dumbledore, que ha sido y será el mejor director que ha tenido nunca esta escuela; –se escucharon aplausos y la profesora siguió- yo también lo extraño y se que será muy difícil ocupar su lugar; que es lo que menos pretendo...pero quiero ser por lo menos un digno reemplazo.- más aplausos, aunque la profesora McGonagall fuera muy estricta, también sabía ganarse el cariño de la gente.

"Continuando con otros anuncios, les informó que desde ahora el profesor Slughorn, aparte de dar la materia de Pociones, ha aceptado retomar su cargo como jefe de la Casa de Slytherin."- muchos alumnos aplaudieron, aunque Harry no terminaba de decidir si le gustaba o no ese profesor.

"Y...Víctor Krum- muchas chicas gritaron o rieron; y Harry vio que algunos muchachos parecían mirarlo de forma huraña (como Ron)- tomará el puesto de profesor de DCAO."

"El señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerdo que todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley están terminantemente prohibidos".

"Bien, ahora que he terminado con los avisos...pasemos a LA SELECCIÓN!".

La profesora Sprout había arrimado el taburete y había colocado el sombrero arriba de él. Después saco un largo pergamino y se puso a leer los nombres:

-Almont, Marie.- una niña pequeña y nerviosa se acercó y se puso el sombrero; "Hupplepuff".

-Clarke, Joseph.- Ahora era un niño el que se probaba el sombrero; "Slytherin".

-Durrel, Patience.- "Griffindor".

-Graves, Elizabeth.- "Griffindor".

-Henneseey, Gerry.- La profesora esperó un momento y al ver que nadie se acercaba, repitió- Henneseey, Gery.

Harry observó como los demás alumnos buscaban entre la fila de primero para ver quien era el despistado; al tiempo que la profesora Sporut perdía la paciencia y gritaba:

-HENNESEEY, GERRY!- el niño que había estado en el vagón con Harry dio un respingo y avanzó rápidamente hacia el sombrero; estuvo sentado todo un minuto mientras el sombrero decidía que casa mandarlo; al final gritó: "Griffindor".

-Vaya, qué niño tan extraño; verdad?- preguntó a su lado, Ron.- Parecía como si no supiera como se llama...

-Lo que pasa es que estaba nervioso- Hermione parecía un poco harta- y tú, Ron, ya no le busques problemas a las personas.

Harry, viendo venir otra discusión, se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

-Se dan cuenta que ya es el último año, qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Sí, y tantas cosas que han pasado.

-Me preguntó cuando terminara?- Ron había vuelto a meter la pata; pues Hermione le dedicaba una miraba asesina- Ohh, quiero decir...este...

-No te preocupes Ron; yo también quiero que termine- dijo Harry, sin poder suprimir un tono de angustia en su voz, y pensó "aunque eso signifique que yo tenga que morir".


	7. Viktor Krum

Holas:

Muchísimas gracias pos sus reviews y comentarios.

Varios me pidieron que hiciera los caps más largos, y bueno; a ver si les gusta este.

...Los personajes no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Rowling...

**Capitulo 7.**

**Víktor Krum.**

Las clases para los de séptimo se volvieron bastante difíciles y pesadas; la primera en dejárselos claro fue la profesora McGonagall, en Transformaciones:

-Ahora que han alcanzado un grado aceptable en transformaciones, y cambios en la apariencia; empezaremos con las transformaciones brusca humanas. Especialmente, todos aquellos que estén interesados en convertirse en animagos; pueden ir a verme a mi despacho el próximo fin de semana; y yo les orientaré en lo que necesiten.

Toda la clase estuvieron tratando de cambiar el tono de piel (Hermione pudo al segundo intento); pero Harry trató de volverse moreno y sólo pudo cambiar la mitad de su cuerpo.

Al finalizar, Harry les pidio a Ron y Hermione que lo esperaran y los 3 fueron a hablar con la profesora:

-Profesora, lo estuve pensando y vine a presentarle mi renuncia.-Dijo Harry decidido.

-De qué hablas, Potter?

-Del Quidditch; he decidido que ya no voy a jugar más.

-Por qué? Pensé que el Quidditch te interesaba, Potter.- La profesora lo miraba recelosamente.

-Y me interesa profesora; sólo que ahora tengo otros asuntos más importantes que un juego.

-Haz madurado mucho, Potter. Bien, supongo que habrá que buscar un reemplazo de buscador.

-Y un capitán.- puntualizó Harry.

-De hecho, Potter; estaba pensando que tal vez al señor Weasley le gustaría ocupar ese lugar.

-Yo?- Ron la miró dubitativo- sería mejor que pensara en alguien mejor, como en Ginny.

-Eres muy bueno, cuando tienes seguridad; Weasley. Y qué mejor que este puesto para darte la seguridad que necesitas? Claro, si lo aceptas.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Ron se apresuró a contestar, poniéndose rojo hasta el cabello.

-Entonces tendrás que hacer las pruebas para completar tu equipo.- La profesora se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas- ahora si me disculpan; tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Así un Harry un poco triste se apresuró para no llegar tarde a su siguiente clase: DCAO.

Krum ya los estaba esperando; mientras varias chicas de EXTASIS lo miraban soñadoramente; y les habló directamente desde que entraron:

-Este año aprenderrán a crear sus propios hechizos; sobretodo parra defenderse, ó en dado caso, atacar; profundizando un poco más en los no-verrbales.

-Pero como nos puede enseñar si Harry le ganó en el torneo de los 4 magos?- Seamus preguntó un poco altivo.

-Tienes razón, pero poco después adentre en los estudios de defensa y contrraatque de las arrtes oscuras. Lo hice parra apoyar a Dumbledore, pero...él ya no estaba.

Nadie dijo nada más y al final de la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione se apuraban para ir a cenar.

-Me muero de hambre!- Ron se quejaba agarrandose el estomago.

-Cuando no?- Harry sonreía- apurémonos o llegaremos tarde.

-Herrmione; podemos hablarr un momento- Krum los había alcanzado al salir del salón.

-Eh..sí, claro.- Hermione miró a Ron y Harry- Chicos, por qué no me esperan en el comedor? Iré en un segundo.

Ron le hizo una seña grosera a Krum sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, Hermione no apareció en toda la cena y cuando llegó a la sala común, un Ron muy molesto la estaba esperando:

-Para que te quería ese cretino?

-Ron, sólo quería saber como estaba y ...cómo estaba Harry.

-Pero...-Ron la miraba muy extraño- pero...tu lo besaste!

-Sí, y eso qué?- Hermione se había puesto muy roja- No te voy a estar esperando toda la vida, Ronald Weasley!

Ron enrojeció hasta el cabello.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esperar!- Hermione salió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas, con los ojos rasados de lagrimas.

Harry miró a Ron, y le dijo:

-Sabes? Ella tiene razón.- Por alguna causa, el estaba pensando en cierta personita pelirroja. Ron miró a la chimenea, él también estaba a punto de llorar, mientras murmuraba:

-Lo sé.


	8. RAB

Aquí estoy otra vez :D:

Gracias por sus reviews, estoy intentando poner caps más largos...Con este me tarde más, aunque fue uno de los primeros que pense.

**Marc**: Gracias por las sugerencias, intentaré seguirlas. Graxias!

**Cornamenta:** Sí! Supuse que se darían cuenta... me encantaría conocer tus teorías; sólo puedo decir que ese niño tiene muchos secretos :P; gracias!

...Los personajes no me pertenecen...le pertenecen a Rowling...

**Capitulo 8.**

**R.AB.**

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione se mostraban más formales que de costumbre. Y cuando él y Harry bajaron a desayunar; Ron no miró a Hermione a la cara. Ella estaba marcando con diferentes colores sus horarios, sólo con un toque de su varita.

-Hermione, que estas haciendo?- Harry preguntó mientras un recuadro se volvía rosa.

-Estoy acomodando nuestros horarios para tener tiempo de estudiar.- dijo mientras les repartía los suyos, ya cambiados de color.

-Pero para qué? Ya pasamos los T.I.M.O.S.-Ron la miraba incrédulo, y tal vez por eso ella se apresuro a añadir.

-Exactamente: ahora nos tocan los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. De ellos depende nuestro futuro.- Ella señaló los horarios- He dejado libre 2 noches por semana; pero si no quieren ...

-No...nosotros lo haremos; Hermione.- Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras una lechuza marrón llegaba y se posaba junto a su cereal.

Hermione le quitó el periódico y deposito el knut en la bolsita de piel que la lechuza traía atada en la pata. Abrió apresuradamente "El Profeta" y leyó la primera página mientras su cara denotaba preocupación. "Oh, no!".

Harry tomó el periódico y él y Ron leyeron la noticias central.

"_La Marca tenebrosa en Azkaban"._

_Ayer por la noche un reducido grupo de mortífagos escapó de Azkaban; atacando a 4 de los guardias, los cuales no están heridos de gravedad. Entre los mortífagos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy; expresidente del consejo escolar de Hogwarts._

_Aunque los partidiarios del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado escaparon sin mayores dificultades de Azkaban; un suceso bastante extraño aconteció en el bosque que rodea la prisión. _

_Varios aurores (que ya estaban siguiendo a los profugos) al ver que la marca tenebrosa aparecia encima de los árboles se dirigieron a la escena; para encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte y en muy mal estado de Malfoy._

_Todavía no se sabe quien es el autor de este incidente; sin embargo se sospecha que fue una disputa entre Malfoy y el resto delos mortífagos; pues no hay otra causa por la cual apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa._

_Por lo pronto, se han aumentado las medidas de seguridad en Azkaban y sus alrededores; para evitar otra fuga, y se persigue el rastro a los fugitivos._

Después seguía una foto de la Marca Tenebrosa justo delante de Azkaban. Harry apartó el periódico mientras Hermione preguntó:

-Pero, por que lo harían?

-Es obvio no? Fue por que Malfoy se negó a matar a Dumbledore.

-Entonces, tu crees que para estas horas, Malfoy este?

-Muerto? Es muy posible.

-Bueno, el se lo merece no?- Ron no parecía preocupado- por haberse unido a los mortífagos.

-Sí, pero; bueno, estaba amenazado, y si no quería?

-Hermione; él alardeaba de ello! Calro que quería.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a pociones- Harry ya veía venirse otra disputa y no estaba de humor para oirlos pelear todo el día.

El profesor Slughorn ya los estaba esperando en las mazmorras.

-Al inicio del año anterior puse algunas muestras de las pociones más difíciles de realizar. Este año las trataran de hacer; no espero óptimos resultados, pero sí pociones decentes para alumnos de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Empezaremos con Veritaserum, que como saben es la poción de la verdad.

Esta poción tarda 2 meses en estar lista, así que será como un pequeño proyecto.- El profesor puso las instrucciones en la pizarra- pueden empezar.

La clase se llenó de olores indefinidos, mientras los alumnos estaban muy apurados. Vaya que era difícil; la poción de Ernie que ahora debía ser rosa pálido, era casi café y ni siquiera Hermione podía conseguir el tono, mientras removía vigorosamente su caldero.

Ron estaba tan nervioso que estaba añadiendo los ingredientes equivocados, y su poción ahora parecía lodo. Al terminar la clase el maestro les envió deberes extra a todos.

Cuando iban saliendo del salón, Harry volvió a ver a Gerry, el niño de primero; el cual estaba sentado en las escaleras, mientras sollozaba y se movía convulsivamente de atrás hacia delante.

-Estas bien?- hermione se acercó al pequeño.- Te podemos ayudar en algo?

-No!..nadie..me puede... ayudar- el niño lloraba sin control- ...nadie. Estoy...per..perdido.

-Oh, vamos, no puede estar tan mal o sí?- Hasta Ron estaba conmovido. Harry sin embargo, estaba viendo que el niño traía una copia del Profeta en la mano.

La maestra McGonagall apareció justo en ese momento.

-Aquí estás, te he buscado por todas partes.- De repente noto que Harry estaba ahí- Potter, Weasley, Granger, por qué no van a clase?

-Tenemos hora libre, profesora- dijo Ron.

-Entonces vayan a dar un paseo por el lago, tengo que hablar con Hennesey- dijo la profa. McGonagall, al borde de la exasperación.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al jardín; una vez allí Hermione saco una hoja de pergamino y le preguntó a Harry:

-Harry, ya haz pensado en lo de la carta?...ya sabes de R.A.B.

-Pues...-Harry miro para otro lado, apenado- no.

-Bien, yo he investigado un poco, y encontré una lista de nombres uqe se ajustan a las iniciales:

-Roger A. Broderick- Inefable.

-Richard A. Breenston- No se a qué se dedica pero no tengo sospechas de que fuera mortífago.

-Ryan A. Broxton- Escritor de "Conjuros caseros Vol. 1".

-Sin embargo- dijko mordiéndose el labio- no tengo ningún sospechoso de ser motífago.

Harry no dijo nada, se recostó debajo de un árbol especialmente frondoso y cerro los ojos: si Sirius estuviera ahí, le ayudaría; pero él había muerto, tal vez demasiado joven...Harry recordó el árbol genealógico de la casa Black, ahí estaba también el hermano de Sirius, y también había muerto joven...aunque por causas muy diferentes; y entonces Harry comprendió todo: ...Regulus A. Black.

**  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado; pues me esforcé mucho en hacerlo más largo...:D**


	9. Grimmauld Place

Holaaaaa:

Muchas gracias; que bueno que les gustó el cap!

Ahora se va a poner más emocionante...

**Capitulo 9.**

**Grimmauld Place.**

En la mañana, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a ver a la profesora McGonagall y le contaron todo: sus clases con Dumbledore, sus sospechas sobre los posibles Horcruxes, el viaje a la cueva, el medallón falso y sobre todo..la carta de R.A.B. y..su identidad.

-Pero..estas seguro Potter?- la profesora lo miraba como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, detenida y escrutadoramente.

-Pues no, profesora. Pero si no investigamos jamás sabremos la verdad.- La profesora relajó sus labios, e incluso sonrió.

-Bien, les conseguiré un permiso y podrán ir. Pero tendrán que ser breves y cuidar que nadie los vigile, es muy peligroso.- Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad. Y Ron se volvió a la profesora Mc Gonagall:

-Cómo iremos? Nos apareceremos?

-Que nunca entiendes? En Hogwarts nadie se puede desaparecer.- Hermione lo miraba como si fuera incapaz de creer a alguien tan tonto.

-Lo mejor será ir por medio de polvos Flu.- opinó Harry.

-Sí, Potter, creo que es lo mejor.- sentenció la profesora mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita del escritorio.-Mandaré proteger la chimenea de su sala común todo el día, para que nadie pueda interceptarla; solo tienen que esperar a que se desocupe por completo.

-Muy bien, profesora.- Hermione tomo la bolsita y se la guardo en la mochila.

-Abra miembros dela Orden esperándolos entonces.- y añadió-Tengan cuidado.

-Lo haremos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la sala común y esperaron a que quedara desierta; lo cual no fue muy difícil: a la hora del almuerzo no había nadie. Hermione se apresuro a sacar la bolsita con polvos flu y cada quien tomo un poco; Harry fue el primero, avanzó con paso decidido hacia la chimenea y al momento de echar los polvos al fuego (el cual se volvio verde) entro y grito:

-Grimmauld Place!- todo se volvió borroso, Harry notaba como iba a gran velocidad y como el hollín entraba en su boca...definitivamente ese no era su medio favorito para viajar.

Cuando Harry salió se puso en pie y empezó a sacudirse el hollín; una Tonks radiante de felicidad lo esperaba allí:

-Harry! Cómo estas?- Ron iba saliendo de la chimenea- yo estoy de lo mejor! Remus y yo somos novios!- y sin previo aviso lo abrazó.

-Me alegro por ti, Tonks.-Harry estaba asfixiándose, mientras Hermione se ponía en pie.

-Sí, bueno...el esta ahora con los hombres lobos, sabes?...y es muy peligroso..-Tonks de reprente se había puesto algo seria.

-El estará bien- Hermione se había acercado un poco- Harry, dado el tamaño de la casa, creo que mejor nos separamos para buscar mejor, no?

-De acuerdo.

A Harry le tocó la parte más alta de la casa y algo donde no quería entrar: la habitación de Sirius. De hecho, parecía como si nadie hubiera entrado en mucho tiempo, todavía se podía sentir el aroma de Sirius; sus ropas y objetos personales estaban regados por toda la habitación y el ropero estaba abierto de par en par.

Harry se asomo al interior de este y vio un gran baúl de madera, el cual saco con un poco de esfuerzo. Al abrirlo se llevo una gran sorpresa: una foto de su padre con Sirius y el pequeño Harry estaba justo encima de todo lo demás, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; y aún así apartó la foto y siguió buscando. No tardó mucho en encontrar una carta en muy mas l estado; sin embargo Harry se apresuro a tomarla y leerla:

_Sirius:_

_Como ha pasado el tiempo, verdad? Nunca fuimos muy unidos y el tiempo no ayudó...tu eras un traidor de sangre y yo...bueno yo me uní al señor Oscuro; la familia estaba orgullosa pues pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto...que equivocada estaba._

_Con el tiempo me daría cuenta de lo correcto..aunque demasiado tarde. Sucedió un día que me encargaron mi primer misión importante: destruir a una familia entera de traidores de sangre. Yo registraba el último piso cuando descubrí lo que hizo que cambiará mi forma de pensar: una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años me miraba implorante con unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de miedo. Yo no pude moverme pero mis acompañantes sí...es algo que llevo en la conciencia._

_Poco después me enteré de las verdaderas ambiciones del señor Oscuro y de los Horcruxes...Estaba asustado, no pense que alguien fuera capaz de aquellas cosas...e intente desertar, pero es algo que no se puede hacer...no sé como lo hice pero conseguí robar uno de ellos y regresé a mi hogar...a nuestro hogar...buscando la forma de destruirlo. No se cuanto tiempo me quede de vida, pues los partidarios del Señor Oscuro estan tras mí..._

_Bien, Sirius, hermano...a ti encomiendo la tarea de buscar los demás horcruxes y destruirlos...no cometas errores que luego puedas lamentar..._

_Regulus._

Harry terminó de leer la carta, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por Regulus, pero una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ¿Sirius sabía de la existencia de las Horcruxes?

-Harry!-la voz de Hermione resonaba en la planta de abajo, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

Cuando Harry bajo, Hermione sostenía en alto un medallón muy parecido al falso, solo que de color negro. Harry lo tomó en sus manos y lo examinó, tenía el escudo de Hufflepuff en el centro, pero parecía quemado...

-Lo encontraste Hermione! Donde estaba?.

-Kreacher.

Intentaron con todos los hechizos que conocían abrirlo, pero el medallón se resistía. Entonces Harry pensó en lo que Dumbledore le dijo una vez: "A Voldemort le gustan los premios...y que sus oponentes se debiliten antes de conseguir algo".

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y sacó la navaja que Sirius le había regalado de debajo de su capa (la había llevado por sí acaso) y sin previó aviso se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo. La sangre fluyó por su piel y cayó en el medallón, el cual se abrió fácilmente, pero al abrirse dejo escapar un humo negro, espeso con olor a quemado...R.A.B. había conseguido destruir un Horcrux.

**Ahora contesto sus reviews:**

**Elarhy: **Gracias! Pues sí; yo creo que Regulus sí es R.A.B. todo cuadra...la carta...que fuera mortífago...pero conociendo a Rownling todo puede pasar...estoy tratando de hacer caps mas largos pero con la escuela me es algo difícil.

**Aidee:** Hola! Me alegra que alguien lea mi fic...pensé que no iba a gustar. Gracias...y si ya seran mas largos e interesantes.

**Lewin**: Qué bueno que no sólo soy yo la de esa idea! Tmb creo que Rowling lo hizo a propósito...Gracias!

**Principita**: Holaaaa...Tu crees que se parece? He intentado que parezca un poco realista...como lo que pudiera pasar... Gracias!

**Marc:** He intentado seguir tus concejos y bueno..estan dando resultado no? Gracias!

**Bellapaola**: Jajaja, a mi tambien me gusta mucho esa parte! Y ella tiene razón..ya es suficiente. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Cornamenta:** Holaaa! Gracias por leerme...creo que si sabes quien es..pero me gustaría saber tus ideas...gracias!


	10. Un pequeño error

Ya volví...

Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste el cap...se aceptan críticas o sugerencias.

Tuve un atasco y me quede sin imaginación..pero ya lo resolví...sin más, el cap:

**Capitulo 10.**

**Un pequeño error.**

-Pero, tu crees que Sirius sabía?- Ron miraba a Harry mitad sorprendido, mitad dudoso; mientras empezaba la clase de DCAO.

-Yo creo que sí...por algo tenía la carta no?- Harry daba vueltas a su varita mientras Krum explicaba las ventajas de un hechizo defensivo-ofensivo.

-El no se llevaba bien con su hermano.- comentó Ron como quien comenta el clima.

-Bien, pero tu no le darías la espalda a Percy, o sí?- Harry miró a su amigo inquisidoramente.

-...No...claro que no.- Hasta cierto punto, Ron se había sonrojado un poco.

-Tal vez así se enteró Dumbledore de las Horcruxes.- Harry había meditado sobre esta idea toda la noche.- Por Sirius.

-Sirius? no lo sé, Harry, Dumbledore es Dumbledore...tenía muchas formas de saberlo.

-Señor Weasley, ya que esta tan entretenido platicando sus intimidades con Potter; podría decirme las ventajas de un hechizo defensivo-ofensivo?- Toda la clase miraba a Ron, mientras Krum esperaba su respuesta.

-Er...-Hermione lo miraba expectante (habían estudiado ese tema ayer)- No se.

-En ese caso, tal vez quiera señalar la diferencia que tiene con un hechizo defensivo básico, o me equivoco?

-Yo...-esa era fácil- No se.

-Potter?- Hermione tenía la mano estirada.

-Tampoco se, señor.

-Bien, tal vez la próxima vez pongan más atención a la clase que a sus nimiedades.- En el rostro de Krum se dibujo una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta.- Por lo pronto, están castigados, quiero verlos en mi despacho a las 5.

Harry sintió que el rostro le ardía y a juzgar por la expresión de Ron, le pasaba lo mismo.Al salir de clase ambos se mostraban muy indignados.

-No es JUSTO!- dijo un Ron muy molesto.

-Esto es mucho más importante que una clase, es que no entiende?

Hermione (que se había quedado atrás para hablar con Krum) los alcanzó en ese punto.

-El no puede hacer distinciones, es un profesor, que no se les olvide.

-Ni aunque pudiera lo haría.

-Vamos Ron, el no es tan malo.

-Ya, ahora defiende a Vicky.

-Se llama Viktor y para que lo sepas intente que les levantará el castigo.- Hermione se ponía a la defensiva otra vez.

-Y?

-Y..pues no quiso, dice que deben de aprender a respetar a los profesores y que no todo es como ustedes quieren que sea.

-Lo bueno es que no es mañana.

-Por qué? Qué tienes que hacer mañana?- Hermione lo miraba recelosamente.

-No, nada...solo las pruebas de Quidditch- pero Harry supo de inmediato que eso no era cierto. Qué estaría haciendo Ron?

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente entre la comida y los deberes en la sala común, y cuando Harry observó su reloj eran las 4:50.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Ron, o Krum nos pondrá otro castigo adicional.- Ron asintió con la cabeza y salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Harry y Ron estaban en la puerta del despacho cuando la inconfundible voz de Krum resonó del otro lado. Harry detuvo a Ron con una mano y se acercó más para poder escuchar mejor.

-Lo he estado intentando- decía Krum- de verrdad.

Harry no lograba escuchar lo que le contestaban, pero sabía que había alguien más por que un murmullo incomprensible llegaba a sus oídos.

-Sí, lo he vigilado, tal vez demasiado...-Krum sonaba incómodo- no es que no quierra, es solo qué...

Ahora Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Harry interrogantemente.

-De acuerdo...lo harre.

Harry escucho como los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, así que jalo a Ron y se oculto rápidamente detrás de unas armadura que estaba muy cerca. Sentía el latir de su corazón, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría si aquel desconocido pasaba por ahí y los encontraba escondidos; sin embargo los pasos se fueron haciendo más lejanos por lo que Harry tuvo la certeza de que el extraño había tomado la dirección contraria.

Pero que estaría haciendo aquel hombre con Krum? Qué era lo que él ya no quería hacer? A quien estaba vigilando?

Harry empezó a sospechar que tal vez Ron tuviera razón respecto a Viktor...después de todo había sido alumno de Karkarov...

-Ahí están- el corazón de Harry dio otro brinco- los he estado esperrando...pasen.

Ron dirigió una ultima mirada asustada a Krum y luego a Harry antes de entrar en la habitación. Por fortuna para ellos, la idea de un castigo para Krum solo había sido copiar de un libro algunas definiciones sobre los hechizos defensivo-ofensivos. Sin embargo Harry se mostró muy inquieto toda la tarde.

El despacho tenía una gran ventana, y ya se ponía el sol...Harry miró el paisaje contemplando el bosque al atardecer, mientras descansaba de escribir una definición especialmente larga, cuando la vio. Una figura encapuchada caminaba sigilosamente atravesando los árboles, una figura alta y delgada que giraba la cabeza para ver hacia atrás en repetidas ocasiones.

Harry volvió a pensar en lo que había escuchado decir a Krum..y de repente su mente voló hasta Voldemort, y hacia...Snape.


	11. De Cartas y Quidditch

Hiii...

Ya el cap 11! Cómo pasa el tiempo...

1000 graxias por sus reviews!

**Capitulo 11.**

**De cartas y Quidditch.**

Harry iba por el bosque a media noche, siguiendo a aquella figura desconocida, pero cada vez iba más rápido y lo estaba perdiendo de vista; de repente la figura se detuvo en un claro y se volteo hacia Harry bajándose la capucha...Snape. Harry lo miró mientras el profesor le devolvía una cara de sorpresa, después saco sus manos de los bolsillos de la túnica y le mostró una pequeña cajita de madera...Sin embargo Snape se fue transformando poco a poco en Malfoy el cual le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras abría lentamente la caja...Harry casi podía ver el contenido de la caja y...

-Harry!- Ron le había lanzado una almohada haciéndolo despertar brucamente- Apúrate o nos quedaremos sin desayuno.

-Mmmm- Harry abrió los ojos algo molesto con Ron, quería seguir soñando..- Ya voy.

Cuando, un poco después, ambos bajaron a desayunar, Hermione ya los espera en el Gran Salón; mientras leía el "Profeta" como siempre. Ron y Harry se sentaron a ambos lados de ella y empezaron a comer.

-Algo nuevo?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-No...- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar un gesto de repugnancia-lo mismo de...

Hermione interrumpió su frase por que en ese momento iba entrando una lechuza marrón muy bonita la cual se paro enfrente de Harry. El miró a Hermione algo azorado y ella solo se levanto de hombros mientras Ron seguía comiendo.

Harry tomo la pequeña carta que traía la lechuza, la cual inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo. No tenía remitente, de hecho, sólo era un trozo de pergamino con letras escritas apresuradamente:

_El Señor Oscuro desea sobre todo el conocimiento máximo...y la inmortalidad. Admira a los que se han acercado a obtener esas dos cosas. Su deseo por ellas le ha llevado a hacer cosas terribles, pero también grandiosas. Busca donde fue el principio pero debía ser el final... _

La carta no decía nada más. Harry la releyó lentamente para ver si entendía y enseguida se la pasó a Ron y Hermione que a la vez, la leían muy detenidamente.

-Y no tiene quien la envía?

-No, nada.

-Mmmm, tal vez es de alguien de la Orden.- Propuso Hermione no muy convencida.

-Imposible, le llaman "Señor Oscuro", tu has oído que alguien de la Orden le llame así?- Ron preguntó a Hermione.- De todos modos, se me hace tarde, debo irme.-añadió un tanto nervioso viendo su reloj.

-Ha donde?

-Hoy son las pruebas de Quidditch, Harry; no puedo creer que se te olvido.

-Bueno, es que con tanto trabajo y...-Harry estaba un poco apenado, como podía ser que se le olvidara el debut de su mejor amigo como capitán- tu sabes.

-Te perdono, pero tu regalo de cumpleaños deberá ser más grande.- Ron sonrió.

-Gracias, buena suerte Ron.- Harry también sonrió.

-A decir verdad estoy algo nervioso.- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la entrada. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras el se ponía sumamente rojo.

-Sé que lo harás bien, Ronald- le dijo susurrándole al oído. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él.

Ron se tocó la mejilla y sonrió levantando el dedo pulgar; poco después, salió por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Harry y Hermione lo imitaron pocos minutos después y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch que ya estaba repleto de personas que habías asistido para las pruebas.

-Pensé que no vendrías, después de todo fue por eso por lo que te saliste del equipo, no es así Harry?

-Sí, pero no podía perderme las pruebas; significa mucho para Ron.- Harry hizo una pausa- pero además era por los entrenamientos y toda esa presión de ser el Capitán . No me malinterpretes, me encanta el Quidditch- a Harry le brillaron los ojos- pero ya no puedo darme el lujo de jugarlo, no con Voldemort allá afuera.- otra pausa, entonces Harry miró a los ojos a Hermione- Es mi deber detenerlo.

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos, lo sabes.

Harry asintió y se volteó a ver las pruebas que acababan de empezar, Ron había empezado con nerviosismo, pero poco a poco se le estyaba quitando y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Había muchos aspirantes que no tenían nada de talento, pero otros que, sinceramente, eran impresionantes. Sin embargo, Harry ya sabía los resultados; cuando, horas más tarde Ron anunció a los nuevos integrantes: Ginny (que había sido cazadora el año pasado) ocuparía el cargo de buscadora; Dean Thomas uno de los cazadores y, Deniss Creevey el otro. Todos los demás puestos seguían como antes.

Cuando Harry vio el campo vacío se acercó a Ron.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, tenemos muchos deberes que hacer.

-Sí, claro.- Ron miró al resto del equipo, que seguía ahí; listo para recibir instrucciones- por que no se adelantan? Los alcanzaré enseguida.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común y empezaron a trabajar en los deberes, pero Ron no llegó hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Donde estabas, Ron?- Hermione estaba entre enojada y preocupada.

-Eh..practicando, no me he dado cuenta del tiempo y se me fue todo el día.- Ron miró para otro lado.-Estoy muy cansado- añadió dejándose caer en una silla junto al fuego y cerrando los ojos.

-Ha, sí?- Hermione lo miró suspicazmente- pues que extraño, por que Ginny llegó hace horas y dijo que las prácticas empezarían la próxima semana.- Ron abrió de golpe los ojos y la miró sobresaltado.

-Eso..eso dijo?..bueno..sí..lo que pasa es que yo...yo estaba...estaba..practicando solo, sí.-Ron estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que decir.

Hermione lo miró escrutadoramente y Harry también lo hizo; con la certeza de que estaba mintiendo.


	12. Revelación

Gracias por sus reviews!

Cap 12 up!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas..a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 12.**

**Revelación.**

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre con muchos deberes para Harry. Pero no era el único. Ron estaba todavía más ocupado que él, con sus tareas y prácticas de Quidditch; además de que ahora desaparecía una o dos veces por semana. Realmente se veía muy cansado, sin embargo, cuando le preguntaban que hacía o a donde iba los esquivaba sin dar una respuesta clara. Hermione estaba muy molesta con el ya que opinaba que no les tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarles lo que le pasaba, y que no los consideraba como "amigos". Harry opinaba que Hermione tenía toda la razón, pero no estaba molesto con Ron; el sabía que a veces alguien no puede hablar con los demás por muy amigos que fueren...y nadie lo sabía como él.

Gran parte de su tiempo libre se lo pasaba releyendo aquella nota, y aunque la consideraba muy sencilla, no le encontraba su motivo ni sentido. Qué se suponía que tenía que ver en ella? Definitivamente, no entendía nada.

Aquel día, cuando Harry bajo a desayunar encontró una linda sorpresa: todo el Gran Salón estaba siendo arreglado con motivo de Halloween, había calabazas gigantes por todas partes, grandes telarañas y velas flotando en el comedor. Los fantasmas iban y venían hablando alegremente y con expectación sobre el banquete.

-Genial!- dijo Ron cuando entraron, mirando a todas partes, como un niño.

-Sí...genial.- Sin embargo, a Harry aquello no le parecía tan genial..sólo le hacía darse cuenta que estaba dejando pasar el tiempo sin conseguir la pista de otra Horcrux o, por lo menos, sin que la Orden tuviera ya alguna idea. No podía perder el tiempo así, no cuando era tan escaso.

-Halloween es mi época favorita del año.- Harry dio un respingo y volteó hacia atrás, Krum estaba observando la decoración del Gran Salón.- Y aquí se pone muy bonito.

-Oh, sí! A mí también me gusta mucho! La decoración es muy buena y el banquete es sencillamente delicioso...-Hermione vio como Ron le lanzaba una mirada asesina y se calló al instante.

Todo el día fue bastante pesado, McGonagall les mando una composición sobre la transformación de un objeto inerte en un ser vivo, así como sus consecuencias. Sprout les dejo un dibujo de una mantícora. Sin embargo, la peor clase era la de Pociones, pues Harry había sido el mejor el año pasado y ahora era simplemente horrendo. Hermione sin embargo se mostraba bastante complacida de volver a ser la número uno en todas las clases.

Por sí fuera poco, las disputas entre Ron y Hermione no pararon en todo el día, al grado que, en la tarde ya no se dirigían la palabra.

Aprovechando el silencio entre sus amigos, Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la arrugada nota y empezó a leerla una vez más:

_El Señor Oscuro desea sobre todo el conocimiento máximo...y la inmortalidad. Admira a los que se han acercado a obtener esas dos cosas. Su deseo por ellas le ha llevado a hacer cosas terribles, pero también grandiosas. Busca donde fue el principio pero debía ser el final..._

Hermione se acercó y comenzó a leer detrás de él, mientras Ron (para variar) destapo una rana de chocolate y se la llevaba a la boca.

_-El Señor Oscuro desea sobre todo el conocimiento máximo...y la inmortalidad._

-Eso esta bastante claro, han sido sus objetivos desde siempre.- Dijo Harry recordando los momentos que pasó en el pensadero el año anterior.- Por eso creo las Horcruxes.

_-Admira a los que se han acercado a obtener esas dos cosas._

-Eso es interesante.- Comentó Hermione, mientras Ron comía otra rana de chocolate. Jamás creí que Vo-Voldemort pudiera llegar a admirar a alguien...

-_ a los que se han acercado a obtener esas dos cosas._

-Quien ha sido el que más cerca ha estado de conseguir la inmortalidad?- Harry preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras Ron sacaba el cromo de la tercer rana que se comía.

-"Nicolás Flamel"- Ron miró el cromo- ya lo tengo.

-Eso es!.- Hermione alzó tanto la voz que Harry la miró asustado mientras Ron se atragantaba con...otra rana.- Nicolás Flamel obtuvo la Piedra Filosofal y vivió pos muchísimos años, se podría decir que era inmortal. (claro, omitiendo el hecho de que estaba muerto).

-Tienes toda la razón.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- A ver:

-_Su deseo por ellas le ha llevado a hacer cosas terribles, pero también grandiosas._

-Eso sí es toda una revelación!- dijo Ron.- claro que ha hecho cosas terribles...

-Y grandiosas.- Comentó Harry- Dumbledore me comentó que nadie había hecho 6 Horcruxes con su alma..solo dos...y fue el 1ro. en lograrlo.

-_ Busca donde fue el principio pero debía ser el final..._

Esta era la parte que Harry no entendía..."el principio que debía ser el final"...Voldemort buscaba la inmortalidad, dominar a los magos y someter a los muggles...pero estaba la Profecía...no podía correr riesgos, no tan cerca como estaba de sus objetivos...un ultimo deber, un ultimo asesinato...

-Harry! Y sí Voldemort supuso que sería el final? Seguro querría un trofeo que le recordara su triunfo...- y Ron comprendió.

-Y sí todo empieza donde debía terminar? Y sí un Horcrux esta? Esta en...

-En el Valle de Godric..- Harry también había comprendido- Algo relacionado con Flamel... en la casa de mis padres.


	13. En el Valle de Godric

Gracias por sus reviews!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas..a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 13.**

**En el valle de Godric.**

En la mañana, Harry intentó hablar con McGonagall, pero cada vez que quería hablar con ella estaba muy ocupada.

-Esperemos afuera de su despacho para poder hablar con ella.- Sugirió Hermione.

-No, hoy tiene todo el día ocupado, no volverá hasta en la noche.- Ron negó con rotunda seguridad.

-Y tu, como sabes?- Harry preguntó sorprendido, mientras; extrañamente, Hermione sonreía.

-Pues por que...por que da clases todo el día, no?

-Sí, lo mejor será decirle después de la clase.

-Eso es hasta después del almuerzo; y si le decimos a Viktor?- Ron se puso rojo inmediatamente- es decir, es de la Orden.

-No.- Harry no sabía por que pero no deseaba hablar de aquello con nadie más.- Hablaremos con McGonagall.

Harry estuvo pensando el resto de la mañana en el hecho de ir al Valle de Godric, y a la casa de sus padres. Estarían ahí sus tumbas? Como estaría la casa? Harry suponía que seguramente eran ya solo ruinas, y pensaba en la posibilidad de que el Horcrux hubiera desaparecido o se hubiera perdido...Ya hacían 17 años...

Otra opción se le ocurrió, de pronto. Y sí Voldemort ya sabía que andaban buscando el Horcrux? Y si la carta había sido enviada en realidad por un mortífago? Podría ser una trampa?

-Harry! .- Harry volvió a la realidad, mientras Slughorn miraba su caldero- les decía a tus compañeros que antes de Halloween me tienen que mostrar el último adelanto de su poción...

Harry también volteo hacia abajo, su poción no era ni remotamente como la de Hermione, que era color perla, de hecho era...roja. Ni siquiera quería pensar lo que opinaba Slughorn de él ahora mismo.

Después de la clase de Transformaciones (Crecimiento capilar instantáneo) se apresuro, con Ron y Hermione a hablar con la profesora. Harry estrujaba la carta en su mano derecha, mientras hablaba.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que tres jóvenes magos hallan logrado más progresos que toda la Orden junta.- Hermione se sintió muy satisfecha y Ron se sonrojó.- Solo tengo que felicitarlos.

Harry esperaba expectante, pero como la profesora no añadía nada más, el fue quien habló:

-Y, que vamos a hacer?

-Bien Potter, la Orden tomará cartas en el asunto inmediatamente, hoy mismo si es posible. Ustedes pueden irse a clase; los mantendré informados de alguna novedad.

-A clase?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo- A clase? Usted nos dijo que podríamos ir a las misiones de la Orden.

-Esto es muy arriesgado, Potter.- La profesora mantenía su calma aparente.- Hay indicios de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha dado cuenta de nuestras actividades. No puedo permitir que les pase algo.

-USTED LO PROMETIO!.- Harry estaba de pie sin darse cuenta como había llegado a esa posición; y luego, se calmó.-... Es mi deber.

Mc Gonagall se limitó a esbozar una amarga sonrisa.

-Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Harry...no puedo negar tu gran parecido con James. Esta bien, les avisaré después de hablar con la Orden. Podrán ir...pero cuídense.

Harry nunca había visto a Mc Gonagall así, siempre había sido tan rígida, tan dura. Pero tal vez; no la conocía bien.

Era poco después de haber bajado a comer, y Harry se hallaba enfrascado en una composición para Slughorn (describa las consecuencias de Veritaserum si se administra en sobredosis) cuando Ginny llegó corriendo, su cabello se había salido un poco de control y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. Harry se le quedo mirando hasta que oyó su voz distante.

-Harry...me oyes? Te estaba diciendo que McGonagall me dijo que les avisará que ya es hora.

-Ya?.- Hermione estaba nerviosa.- No es un poco apresurado?

-Hermione, en esto no podemos tomarnos tiempo.

-Qué pasa?- Ginny miraba a Harry intensamente.- a donde van?

-A una misión dela Orden.- Harry no podía decirle a Ginny, simplemente no podía.

-Entiendo...-Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Harry, abrazando sorpresivamente, con lo que Harry se sobresalto.-entonces...- ella se acerco un poco más y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla.- cuidate...

Poco a poco se separaron, ella tomándolo de la mano y él deseando que el tiempo se detuviera...

-Lo haré...- Harry soltó aquella mano tan cálida.

-Será mejor darnos prisa, a McGonagall no le gusta esperar.- Una vez más, Harry se molestó de que rompieran el momento.

-Bien, vamonos.- Harry estaba saliendo por el retrato de la dama Gorda cuando oyó a Ginny decir unas palabras más.

-Cuídate...Harry.

Harry corrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho que tantas veces lo había recibido. Tenía la rara sensación de que le faltaba el aire, pero no había corrido demasiado. No, era una sensación más allá...Simplemente sentía que algo no iba bien. Era temor...pero , por él? O por alguien más?

La puerta se abrió, mientras McGonagall salía poniéndose una capa de viaje, para su edad se veía con mucha vida y mucho más enérgica y decidida que nunca.

-Debemos de salir del castillo, los demás nos esperan en los jardines. Dense prisa.

Harry se apresuro para alcanzarle el paso.

-Cómo nos iremos?

-Somos demasiados para ir en escobas, además esta muy lejos. Nos iremos con un translador, Potter.

Harry asintió, y no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron al exterior del castillo. El aire estaba frió y había empezado a oscurecer. Unas figuras encapuchadas los esperaban en un extremo del jardín. Harry ya los había reconocido: Moody, Kingsley, Lupin (más delgado que nunca), y tres brujos que no conocía pero que estaba seguro eran aurores. Tonks no estaba allí y Harry se preguntó porque, aunque tal vez era un suerte.

-Harry! Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- Moody le estrecho la mano y Lupin lo abrazó. Harry lo notó nervioso y ya sabía por que: pronto estarían en la casa de sus padres.

-Tenemos 2 minutos.- McGonagall dijo comprobando su reloj.- Rápido.- Había sacado de alguna parte de su capa una copa malgastada y todos se apresuraron a tocar una parte de ella.

-3...2...1.

Harry sintió una fuerza debajo de su ombligo que lo jalaba, todo se había disuelto en colores sin forma. Y así, en medio de un remolino de luces, llegó al Valle de Godric.

Algunos se tambalearon, pero Harry logró mantenerse en pie. Se acomodó su túnica y miro alrededor. Todo parecía descuidado, muchos lugares estaban llenos de polvo, y no había nadie en las calles.

-La gente abandono este pueblo, después del ataque de Voldemort.- McGonagall se había puesto a su lado.- Nadie ha querido habitarlo desde entonces.

-Vamos.

Harry siguió a los demás por entre las calles y casa del lugar, hasta que se detuvieron delante de una especialmente gastada. Los vidrios estaba rotos y no tenía puerta. Se dividieron para registrar la casa. Harry entró lentamente, cada pisada suya quedaba marcada en el polvo que había en el piso. Los libros estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, los muebles estaban intactos, e incluso, había dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana en una mesa.

Una foto de sus padres estaba colgando en la pared, justo arriba de la chimenea. Los dos muy felices, y tomados de las manos. Harry no pudo más y, por primera vez, lloró. Lloró mucho...y sintió el alivio de sacar todo aquello que le hacía daño. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos y los sollozos sólo en suspiros. Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Esta bien llorar, a veces es necesario.

Y allí estaba Lupin, de pie junto a él. El también tenía los ojos rasgados en lágrimas. Harry se limpió los ojos, pero no estaba avergonzado; después de todo, Lupin seguía allí, brindándole su apoyo.

-Gracias.

-Qué conmovedor!.- Una voz llena de rencor resonó en la habitación. Harry se dio la vuelta y la vio perfectamente.

Bellatrix estaba en el Valle de Godric.


	14. De amor y venganza

Gracias por sus reviews!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas...a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 14.**

**De amor y venganza.**

-Qué haces aquí?- Remus había sacado su varita y la tenía en ristre.

-No creo que te convenga atacarme.- Bellatrix se limitó a hacer una seña y varios mortífagos encapuchados aparecieron detrás de ella. Todos con sus varitas en alto. Remus hizo un pie hacia atrás mientras con una mano empujaba a Harry.- No, creo que seré yo la que hará las preguntas. ¿Cómo se enteraron de...

-Es asunto que a ti no te importa!.- Harry la miraba desafiante.

-Te equivocas Potter. Me importa si se refiere al Señor Oscuro y a..- Bellatrix sacó algo de debajo de su túnica con la mano libre.- esto.

Harry vio lo que ella sostenía: un pequeño libro viejo y maltratado en el que se podía leer: "_Alquimia. Nicolás Flamel_". Así que ese era el horcrux. Todo concordaba, pero que hacía Bellatrix allí?

-Cómo te entreraste?

-Vaya, Potter; me imagine que conocerías más al Señor Oscuro, pero después de todo..eres solo un niño. El tiene poderes inimaginables y una peculiar manera de enterarse de todo lo que acontece! Y ahora con tu captura, yo alcanzaré la gloria a su lado! Atrápenlos, maten al licántropo si quieren pero Potter es del Lord!

-_Protego_!.- Los mortífagos se habían lanzado hacia ellos, pero Lupin había alcanzado a lanzar un hechizo protector. Harry miro hacia atrás, varios miembros de la Orden bajaban corriendo las escaleras mientras lanzaban hechizos contra los mortífagos.

Los mortífagos se olvidaron momentáneamente de él y Lupin, y a su vez, se empezaron a defender de los demás magos. El hechizo se desvanecía y Harry vio como Bellatrix se escapaba en medio del caos. Se separo de Lupin y corrió hacia la salida pero un mortífago extremadamente alto le impedía el paso.

-Desmaius!.- Harry gritaba el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que no le hacía efecto.

-Desmaius! Desmaius!.- Un par de voces resonó detrás de él, mientras el mortífago caía inconsciente en el polvoriento piso. Ron y Hermione estaban justo a sus espaldas, y Harry no pudo evitar notar que ella tenía el labio roto y una manga ensangretada.

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que seguir a Bellatrix. Los tres se dirigieron a la salida, mientras se libraba una pelea entre los partidiarios del Señor Oscuro y de la Orden en la casa, miles de luces salían disparadas en todas direcciones y alumbraban la noche.

Ya unos mortífagos les seguían los pasos y Harry no podía avanzar más.

-Expelliarmus!.- Mientras un mortífago más salía volando por el aire, Harry se estremeció: un grito había salido muy cerca de allí. Abandonando todo, volteo para descubrir , a unos 10 metros de donde estaba, a Hermione en el suelo mientras Bellatrix le apuntaba con su varita.

-Morirás asquerosa sangre sucia!.- Hermione tenía la cara llena de terror mientras veía la varita de Bellatrix alzarse, sin que esta pronunciara ninguna palabra...a lo lejos, la propia varita de Hermione yacía partida a la mitad.

-Noooo!.- Harry gritó, impotente, sin saber que hacer. Sin embargo, otra persona sí lo había hecho.

Ron se había interpuesto entre Hermione y Bellatrix y el hechizo le había dado de lleno en el estomago. Poco después cayó en el piso, mientras se sujetaba con una mano el lugar donde había recibido el impacto. La sangre brotaba a chorros y traspasaba su túnica; su cara estaba contraída en un gesto de inmenso dolor. Hermione se puso en pie como pudo y corrió a su lado, igual que Harry.

Ella intentaba por todos los medios hacer parar la hemorragia pero no conseguía buenos resultados, la cabeza de Ron estaba recargada en sus piernas y ella lloraba descontroladamente mientras le tomaba sus manos. Harry se paro, enojado; Bellatrix se estaba riendo justo delante de él.

-La próxima vez, serás tú, sangre sucia...

-CALLATE!.- Harry levanto su varita pensando "Expelliarmus"; el resultado había sido el cuerpo de la mujer había chocado contra una pared dejándola inconsciente.

-Mobilicorpus!.- Harry zarandeaba el cuerpo de Bellatriz haciendolo chocar varias veces consecutivas contra la pared, mientras murmuraba.- Esto es por Sirius...y Ron...y Hermione...

-Potter!.- Un mortífago encapuchado que estaba a sus espaldas lo había llamado, haciendo que Harry perdiera el control sobre el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

Harry se apresuro a levantar otra vez su varita, pero el mortífago solo se bajo la capucha, enseñando su rostro.

-Tu no querrás cargar con un asesinato en tu conciencia.- Snape estaba justo delante de él.

Harry no sabía que decir y solo atinó a bajar la guardia mientras asentía. Snape le entregó el libro de Nicolás Flamel, mientras una voz a lo lejos gritaba:

-Rápido, vámonos!


	15. El Secreto de Snape

Gracias por sus reviews!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas...a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 15.**

**El secreto de Snape.**

Harry no supo como regreso al despacho de McGonagall, solo sabía que tenía el horcrux en sus manos y que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba gravemente herido. McGonagall lo miraba fijamente y a su lado estaba Snape.

-Potter, hay muchas cosas que debemos de hablar contigo.- La profesora hablaba despacio, como su temiera a Harry.

-Profesora...como esta Ron? Digo, él no está...?

-Muerto?.- McGonagall sonrió levemente.- Me temo que tendremos al señor Weasley mucho tiempo más, Potter. Ha sido trasladado a San Mungo, la señortia Granger también fue...no quiso separarse de él.

Harry asintió un poco más aliviado.

-Bellatrix Lestrange también esta ahí.- Agregó McGonagall como si nada.- Tenía varias contusiones algo serias.

-Se que no debí portarme así.- Harry se había sonrojado un poco, mientras miraba escrutadoramente las uñas de su mano derecha. -Pero...

-Lo entiendo, Harry...es algo que yo también hubiera hecho. Ahora tenemos que hablar de otras cosas, y después podrás ir a San Mungo.

Snape, que había estado callado, habló en ese momento.

-Debemos darnos prisa, ahora que el Señor Oscuro sabe mi traición estamos más expuestos que nunca.

-Usted!.- Hasta entonces Harry tomo conciencia de que estaba con Snape...con Snape.- Cómo se atreve, profesora, seguro hay un error...el no puede estar aquí.

-No hay ningún error. Yo lo invité, para aclarar las cosas.

-No fue mi culpa.- Snape miraba a Harry como nunca lo había hecho, abierta, sinceramente.- Dumbledore se entero del plan preparado para el señor Malfoy. No había otra manera, era algo que debía pasar.

-Cómo?

Snape se acercó a la ventana y recorrió las cortinas lentamente mientras miraba para afuera.

-Muchas veces le rogué que no lo hiciera, tuvimos discusiones; yo me negué rotundamente, le dije que buscara a otra persona dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero él estaba decidido; además todo encajaba: salvar a Malfoy, a ti y por si fuera poco recobraría la confianza que el Señor Oscuro tenía puesta en mí. Sólo debía de enterarme cuales eran las demás Horcruxes, sólo eso.

-Entonces..todo era un plan?

-Compréndelo Potter!.- Snape volteo y clavó su mirada en Harry.- Dumbledore sabía que no podría vencer al Señor Oscuro! Sabía que su vida estaba por terminar! Y necesita que tu conocieras todo lo posible a lo que te ibas a enfrentar...y que crecieras Potter. Sin él para guiarte, debías crecer.

Harry desvió la mirada, no sabía que decir. Y sin embargo, le creía. Confió en Snape.

-Yo te envíe la carta.-Snape continuo.- Necesitaba darte las instrucciones pero que tu las descubrieras por tu cuenta...después de todo fueron los deseos de Dumbledore. He estado infiltrando información a la Orden, de todos los ataques y los planes de los mortífagos. Pero ayer, me descubrieron...por eso escape.

McGonagall sirvió un poco de té y se lo dio a Harry mientras Snape vagaba por la habitación.

-Hacía tiempo que Bellatrix no confiaba en mí...ella sabía que yo había traicionado al Señor Oscuro desde antes y que mi verdadera lealtad estaba con Dumbledore. No le hicieron caso, me gane nuevamente la confianza de los demás, pero ella se limitó a vigilarme. Estuvo checando mis movimientos desde mucho tiempo atrás y descubrió que seguía sirviendo a la Orden aún después de haber matado a Dumbledore. Ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía que huir, y la oportunidad se presentó.

Harry bebió un sorbo de té, sorprendido. Jamás había pensado así en Snape. Se imagino el riesgo al que estaba sometido si lo descubrían antes de tiempo, se imagino lo que sintió al tener que matar a la única persona que había creído en él, que le había dado otra oportunidad, y sintió lástima.

-Debo irme, tengo asuntos pendientes.- McGonagall se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Harry.- Podrías darme el libro, Potter? Quiero que lo analicen para descubrir como destruirlo.- Harry le entregó el libro un poco renuente.- Tu, sin embargo, tal vez quieras quedarte a platicar un rato con Severus.

Harry iba a decir que realmente eso no le apetecía, cuando Snape se le adelantó.

-Muchas gracias, tengo algo pendiente que hablar con Potter.

McGonagall asintió, se guardó el horcrux en la bolsa de viaje que traía y salió del despacho. Harry se volvió a mirar a Snape.

-Potter, hay algo más que debo decirte. Yo fui el que oyó la profecía.

-Ya lo sabía.- Harry no sabía por que Snape le decía aquello justo ahora.- La profesora Trelawney me lo contó.

-Sí, bien. Pero debes de saber que yo no sabía a quien se refería. Nunca hubiera querido que le pasará algo a tus padres...menos a Lily.- Harry abrió los ojos, Snape hablando así de su madre era algo que jamás hubiera esperado.- Tu madre era alguien muy especial para mí, siempre me defendía aunque yo la tratará mal. Me gustaba, Potter, no lo voy a negar. Pero era una mestiza y yo no podía acercármele.

-Pero usted también es mestizo.

-Yo estaba en Slytherin. Tenía que mentir y hacerle creer a todos que era sangre limpia. Si me veían con alguien como ella...era cobarde, Potter. Eso, y James. Ya te lo dije, yo lo aborrecía como tú a Malfoy. Era algo mutuo, pero eso me hacía sentir que alguien me tomaba en cuenta, que era importante para alguien, aunque fuera de esa manera.

Harry realmente sentía lástima por Snape, alguien que pasó toda su vida sin amigos, tratando simular ser algo que no era. Eso y el hecho de que por su culpa, Harry no tuviera padres...

-Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie; sólo a Dumbledore.- Snape se detuvo enfrente de Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Realmente estoy arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho, Harry.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y lentamente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, y le creo. Pero eso no cambiará las cosas entre nosotros.- Snape esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Harry se sorprendió de qué alguien como el tuviera ese tipo de gestos.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Potter.- Snape sacó una bolsita verde que Harry ya había visto y se la puso en la mano.- Supongo que querrás ir a ver al señor Weasley.

Harry asintió, todavía confuso. Cuando llegó a San Mungo su cabeza aún daba vueltas, así que Snape no era un traidor, pero por que Dumbledore había tomado esa decisión? Es cierto que estaba entrado en años, pero parecía que tenía energía de sobra. Y por que ahora? Harry iba caminando por el corredor cuando vislumbró una cabellera pelirroja al fondo de este.

Ginny estaba sentada con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Su cabello caía a los costado e impedía verle la cara. Harry se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, mientras ella levantaba la mirada.

-Harry!.- Ginny estaba extremadamente pálida.

-Ginny...-Harry la abrazó mientras ella se desahogaba en su hombro, él le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

-Tuve tanto miedo, Harry.- Ginny se separó un poco de él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.- De que te hubiera pasado algo a ti...

-Pero ya estoy aquí.- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras con una mano, recorría un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.- Cómo está Ron?

-No me han querido decir mucho; pero un sanador me aseguró que se pondrá bien.- Ginny seguía asustada, cuando; media hora después los dejaron entrar el dormitorio.

Dentro del cuarto, blanco en su totalidad, se encontraba ya Hermione. Estaba demacrada y tenía los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar; su silla estaba cerca de la cama y sus manos aprisionaban una de Ron. El estaba muy blanco y respiraba quedamente; seguía inconsciente.

-Hermione.- Harry habló con voz queda.

-Hola, Harry, Ginny.- Hermione volteó su cara hacia donde estaban y trató de esbozar, sin resultado, una sonrisa.

Ginny acercó una silla y se sentó al otro lado de su hermano, mirándolo fijamente.

-Cómo esta?- Harry hizo un seño con la cabeza.

-No muy bien.- Parecía que Hermione se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.- La maldición que le echo Bellatrix era muy fuerte..pudo ser mortal.- Ginny suspiró y se estremeció visiblemente.- Dicen que tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo aquí, pero estará bien.

-Ya lo saben mis padres?.- Ginny se volteó hacia Hermione.

-Sí, McGonagall les aviso, no tardarán en llegar.- Ginny asintió y los tres se quedaron en silencio. Diez minutos más tarde, llegaron los padres de Ron, con Fred y George.

-Cómo paso todo?- Preguntó Fred después de que hubieron hablado con el sanador encargado. Harry con ayuda de Hermione, relató todo lo que había pasado; incluyendo el hecho de que Ron le salvó la vida a esta. Hermione, sin embargo, se mostraba distante con toda la familia.

-Ron realmente tiene suerte.- La sra. Weasley se había acercado a Hermione y la miró, sonriendo.- Por haber encontrado a alguien como tú.- Hermione asintió sin mirarla a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El te ama, no hay por que sentirse culpable.


	16. El baile

1000 Gracias por sus reviews!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas...a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 16.**

**El baile.**

Ron no despertó hasta una semana después. Harry y Hermione iban todos los días a verlo, de hecho; ella se pasaba todo el día ahí. Las palabras de la sra. Weasley la habían calmado un poco y ya no se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Aquel día, Harry les contaba la charla que tuvo con Snape.

-Y me dijo que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho.- Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban sorprendidos.

-Y tu le creíste?

-Sí. Si Dumbledore creyó en él, yo también.

-No lo sé, Harry. Yo todavía no creo que sea de fiar.- Ron siempre se mostraba muy renuente con respecto a Snape.

-Harry tiene sus motivos, Ron.- Parecía que Hermione quería iniciar otra pelea, pero se contuvo. Ron ya no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar ceñudo a Harry cuando Hermione no los veía.

No fue hasta finales de noviembre que Ron pudo dejar San Mungo. Harry había estado en contacto con McGonagall, para estar informado respecto al horcrux, pero esta le había dicho que todavía no tenían ningún informe detallado de cómo se podía destruir. Aquel día, cuando bajaron a desayunar, Harry vio algo en el tablón de avisos.

_Baile de Navidad._

_Con motivo de la celebración de Navidad, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería dará un baile para alumnos de 4to. en adelante. Sin embargo, pueden invitar a personas de cursos inferiores. El baile dará inicio a las 8 de la noche. Si desean asistir deberán firmar en la lista del Jefe de la Casa respectiva antes de las vacaciones. Feliz Navidad._

Ron y Hermione también leían el anuncio con cierto interés, pero ninguno comento nada. Mientras Harry se servía un poco de cereal en su plato llegó Neville y se sentó a su lado.

-Irás al baile de Navidad, Neville?

-No puedo; Luna quería que me fuera, pero mi abuela desea que vaya por que mi tío abuelo regresa de un viaje.- Neville parecía un poco deprimido.- Ustedes irán?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron mientras ambos bajaban la cabeza a sus respectivos platos. Harry miró hacia otro lado y se dio cuenta que Lavander observaba la escena bastante disgustada.

-Yo si iré.- Harry aseguró mientras Ginny ocupaba un asiento cercano al de él. A Harry se le aceleró el pulso.

Al final de la clase de la profesora McGonagall, esta les pidió amablemente que cada uno firmará en la lista que tenía si se iban a quedar. Harry firmó entusiasmado, y Ron a continuación de él.

-Harry, puedo hablar contigo?- Ron parecía un poco misterioso mientras lo llevaba al fondo del salón.

-Claro...que pasa?

-Pues...yo...bueno...- Harry sonreía ante el apuro que pasaba Ron.- tu sabes...la verdad es que me gusta mucho Hermione.

-Hasta que lo admites.- Harry esbozo una sonrisa mucho mayor, pues su amigo nunca hablaba respecto a esos temas. Ron omitió el comentario y siguió.

-Y..me gustaría invitarla al baile...-tomó aliento- yo quería pedirte...si nos puedes dejar solos un rato en la sala común.- dijo esto muy rápido mientras pasaba por todos los tonos del rojo, a Harry casi le da un ataque de risa.

-Era solo eso? No hay problema.

Y como Harry había dado su palabra, cuando estaban los tres en la sala común menciono que había olvidado un trabajo de Herbología y salió sin rumbo definido. Entonces le vino el impulso a la mente...siempre podía volver a intentarlo, aunque solo fuera una vez.

Salió a buscarla, pero parecía que entre más la buscaba meno podía encontrarla. Busco en la biblioteca, los salones, el Gran Comedor, y el invernadero. Cuando se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid la encontró. Ginny estaba sentada debajo de un haya, leyendo un libro. Harry fue sigilosamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola.- Ginny dio un pequeño respingo pues no lo había visto.

-Hola.- Dijo ella, sobreponiéndose y sonriéndole. Entonces Harry estuvo completamente seguro de su decisión.

-Sabes? Va a haber un baile en el castillo; un baile de Navidad. Y bueno, yo me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría ir conmigo?

Ginny lo miró y se acercó a el un poco. Harry podía ver de cerca sus ojos marrones, podía sentir su aliento en la cara. El también se acercó; sus labios ahora estaban muy cerca...ella cerró los ojos. El inclinó un poco la cabeza y sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso. Nunca había sido así, era un beso tierno, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo delante...pero también estaba cargado de tristeza. Se separaron, y el la miró como nunca lo había hecho.

-Ginny..yo te quiero mucho.- Harry sabía que no debía pero no podía evitarlo, sin embargo ella estaba distante.- Que pasa?

-Yo también te quiero; pero lo siento, Harry.- Ginny parecía realmente lamentarlo.- Verás, vendrá la familia de Fleur a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, y mi madre me ha pedido que le ayude con los preparativos.

-Oh, esta bien.- Harry no sabía que hacer.- No te preocupes.- Repentinamente se puso en pie.- Acabo de recordar que tengo un trabajo, nos vemos.

-Adios, Harry.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común, Hermione y Ron estaban ya haciendo los deberes. Ella se mostraba sumamente feliz; cuando no los vio, Ron alzó un pulgar en señal de triunfo y le sonrió a Harry. Ya tenía pareja para el baile.

Pasaron los días y Harry no había vuelto a hablar con Ginny. Tampoco había podido conseguir pareja, no había nadie que le interesará y estaba pensando seriamente en no asistir. Entonces recordó a Luna; siempre podría ir con ella, como amigos.

-Hola Luna. Quería preguntarte si vas a ir al baile.

-Neville no está.- contestó ella como si eso cerrara el tema.

-Pero podrías ir conmigo, como amigos.- Harry cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda.

-Como el año pasado? Claro! Me encantaría ir contigo, como amigos.- Harry se marchó a clases un poco más feliz, al menos ya tenía con quien ir.

Navidad llegó, y con ella los regalos. Cuando Harry se despertó, Ron ya estaba desenvolviendo los suyos. Harry encontró el suéter tejido a mano de la sra. Weasley; un gran paquete de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley; un libro de "Guía esencial de hechizos y contrahechizos" y una caja con golosinas de Honeydukes, ambos eran de Ron y Hermione; y una tarjeta de Navidad (que a Harry le pareció muy bonita) de Ginny.

Durante el día, Harry y Ron fueron a jugar un poco al Quidditch en el estadio desierto. Harry lo disfrutó como nunca, pues hacía tiempo que tenía olvidada su Saeta de Fuego. Después jugaron al ajedrez y esta vez casi le gana a Ron. Hermione había estado leyendo y los observaba divertida. A las 5 se fue a arreglar para la cena, y poco tiempo después ellos la imitaron.

Harry se había puesto su túnica de gala color verde esmeralda. Era una nueva pues la otra le quedaba demasiado corta. Intentó peinarse para atrás, pero su cabello seguía igual de necio que siempre. Ron, por su parte, traía una túnica negra; cosa que resaltaba su rojo cabello; estaba mucho mejor que su antigua túnica.

A las 7:30 bajaron a la sala común a esperar a Hermione. Ella bajó 10 minutos después. Lucía una túnica azul marino muy bonita. Su cabello estaba recogido atrás y de su cuello pendía una hermosa cadena de plata con una piedra también azul. Ron se le quedó mirando.

-Estás muy..bonita.- dijo algo cohibido.

-Gracias. Me encantó tu regalo.- Dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello. Harry miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose, por primera vez, excluido del trío.

Poco después, salieron y esperaron a Luna enfrente del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ella también se veía bien. Su túnica era rosa claro y su pelo estaba mucho más limpio que de costumbre.

Harry la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al gran Comedor. El banquete era delicioso; y el salón estaba decorado con grandes árboles navideños que flotaban a pocos centímetros por encima del suelo. Grandes velas iluminaban el ambiente y las brujas de McBeth armonizaban con su música. Ron y Hermione bailaban muy juntos una suave melodía.

Pero Harry sentía que no todo iba bien. Esa extraña sensación ya tenía tiempo que ocurría. Simplemente, algo malo iba a suceder. Harry se disculpó con Luna por la pésima noche que le había hecho pasar, pero ella estaba tan encantada con la música que ni lo notó. El se puso en pie y salió a caminar un rato por los jardines.

Harry halló un buen lugar justo debajo de un árbol y se sentó, respirando profundamente. A su lado, unos arbustos le impedían ver hacia el castillo; sin embargo, distinguió las voces en cuanto las oyó.

-Ven, sentémonos aquí.- La voz de un hombre le indicaba algo a su compañera.

-Pero...

-Necesitamos hablar.- Su voz sonaba decidida, como nunca.

-Ron...

-Hermione, te amo.- tomó aliento- Siempre lo he hecho. Desde que te conocí. No quería admitirlo, pero nunca he estado tan seguro de algo. Te amo.

Harry se acercó y miró por entre los arbustos. Ron le había puesto una mano en el hombro a Hermione y se había acercado lentamente a ella. Le tomó con la otra mano el cuello y tiró de ella hacia sí. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, se dejo llevar. Sus bocas poco a poco se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Su primer beso. Era un beso apasionado, que había esperado tanto tiempo...parecía interminable. Harry no supo cuanto estuvo ahí, observando. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, se miraron largamente.

-Yo también te amo.- murmuró ella al fin.

-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Tengo que responder?.- preguntó a se vez, ella; el solo asintió con la cabeza, expectante.- Claro que sí.- Agregó, mientras le daba un breve beso en la mejilla. El le tomó la mano y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-La luna se ve hermosa desde aquí.


	17. Una triste Navidad

Gracias por sus reviews!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas...a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 17.**

**Una triste Navidad.**

Harry no pudo permanecer más tiempo sentado en ese lugar y salió de regreso a la sala común. Vaya que la noche le había resultado desastrosa, quiso buscar a Luna para pedirle unas disculpas por la velada, pero no la encontró en todo el camino. Por otro lado, el ya sabía que Ron y Hermione terminarían así tarde o temprano, incluso estaba sorprendido de que hubieran tardado tanto. Pero eran sus mejores amigos, lo único que le quedaba y no quería sentirse excluido. Cómo sería ahora todo entre ellos?

Harry llegó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda ("meigas fritas") y busco un lugar junto al fuego. Esto no fue difícil pues la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en el baile; y los más pequeños ya estaban acostados. Estuvo largo rato viendo las llamas crepitar en la chimenea; adormeciéndose...

-Harry, despierta!.- Colin Creevey estaba junto a él, moviéndolo para que despertara.

-Qué pasa, Colin?- dijo Harry mientras acababa de despertar por completo.

-Me han pedido que te busque. Dice la profesora McGonagall que es urgente!- Harry abrió muy grande los ojos, mientras un sentimiento de angustia empezaba a correr por su cuerpo.

-Qué!- Colin ahora lo miraba un poco asustado.

-Yo...no se Harry.- Harry se puso en pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al despacho.

-Gracias, Colin!.- gritó a lo lejos.

Harry llegó bastante rápido, y como la puerta estaba abierta pasó sin detenerse en peder permiso. Adentro estaba la profesora con una cara de clara preocupación.

-Siéntate, Harry. Sólo esperemos, no deben tardar.

Harry se sentó sin preguntar a quien esperaban, no estaba de humor en ese momento. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho; pues un instante después entraba Ron seguido por Hermione, Harry notó que iban tomados de la mano.

-Profesora, para que nos llamó?.- Preguntó Hermione, sin lograr disimular un nerviosismo en su voz.

-Siéntense por favor.- dijo la profesora mientras acercaba otras dos sillas lentamente al escritorio. Ron y Hermione se sentaron con cierto recelo.- No sabía si debía comunicar esta noticia a Weasley por separado, pero viendo la unión entre ustedes...- La profesora reparó en las manos de Ron y Hermione que ahora se apretaban fuertemente.- se que he tomado la mejor decisión.

Ron se sorprendió y miró nervioso a McGonagall.

-Hay algún problema, profesora?

-De hecho, sí, Weasley.- McGonagall se veía triste.- Verás, hoy unos mortífagos atacaron la Madriguera...

-Qué?.- Harry no quería seguir escuchando la conversación, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por que.

-Y...tu familia estaba desprevenida...

-Les ha pasado algo?.- Ron se había puesto muy pálido.- Están bien, verdad?

-Lo siento, Ron...Percy y ..y...Ginny han muerto.

-No...- Ron se había puesto en pie soltando la mano de Hermione.-...no...no es cierto...NO ES CIERTO!

Harry se sintió hundirse en la silla, como si todo le diera vueltas...no podía ser que Ginny...no podía más, no debía seguir allí...

A Hermione le escurrían las lágrimas silenciosamente, mientras Ron estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Profesora?.- Ron tenía los ojos también razados en lágrimas, pero se las secaba con las mangas de la túnica.- dígame que no es cierto...no puede ser cierto.

-Por favor, Ron, cálmate.- Hermione intentaba que Ron se calmara.- Por favor...todo estará bien.

Ron seguía negando con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. La profesora lo miraba con una mezcla de lástima y tristeza. Dio unos pasos para atrás y de repente salió corriendo de la habitación. Hermione salió corriendo tras él.

Harry, por su parte, parecía no encontrarse ahí, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra pero sus manos se cerraban convulsivamente encima de sus piernas. Nadie dijo nada, ni la profesora lo molestó, ni el agregó una sola palabra.

Simplemente, no podía creerlo...había recibido de ella una tarjeta de feliz Navidad ese mismo día...no podía ser que ahora estuviera...

Harry se puso en pie también y salió como ido, dejándose llevar por sus pies. Todas las personas que quería se iban de esa manera de su vida: sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore y ahora...Ginny. Harry sentía un hueco pero no podía definir donde...sir Cadogan lo reto pero el no escucho nada...

Se tropezó con un escalón...recordó la primera vez que la vio..en su primer año en Hodwarts. El aire empezaba a fluir más y despeinaba su cabello...las ultimas semanas en sexto habían sido como un sueño, mágicas; y él lo sabía...ella era la mujer de su vida...llegó a la torre de Astronomía...

La Luna y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, el aire se sentía puro y fresco. Harry puso las manos en el balcón y observó la oscuridad de la noche...Y aunque quiso llorar, desahogarse, las lágrimas se rehusaban a salir...

Paso la noche ahí, no sabía si dormido o despierto, pero sentía a Ginny a su lado, los momentos que pasaron le venían a la mente y no supo cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron verdaderos sueños, solo sabía que no quería que terminaran.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña sumamente espesa. Hermione estaba a su lado. Ella también parecía ausente.

-Hermione, como ..?

-Sir Cadogan.- Respondió ella sin que el terminara de formular la pregunta.- Harry, vamos por tus cosas, debemos irnos.- Cada palabra costaba un verdadero esfuerzo.

-No quiero.- dijo Harry volteando para otro lado y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba oscuro, el ya sabía a donde se irían y no podía, no quería ir.

-Sabes que debes hacerlo, sino lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida.- Harry la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa y entonces sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente.- Se que era alguien muy especial para ti pero también era mi amiga.- Harry se desprendió de ella y asintió con la cabeza.- Ron esta abajo, esperando...

Harry y Hermione fueron a recoger las cosas las cosas de este, y él guardo con delicadeza la tarjeta de Navidad de Ginny. Cuando se reunieron con Ron, ninguno dijo una palabra, el estaba pálido y todavía se le escapaban las lágrimas, cuando 15 minutos después, abordaron el autobús Noctámbulo rumbo a la Madriguera.


	18. Adios, no hasta luego

Gracias por sus reviews!

Bien, a muchos no les gusto la idea de matar a Ginny; (creo que me van a matar...de hecho ya tengo delirio de persecución..), a mi tampoco (soy H/G) pero creo que esto realmente sucederá en el séptimo.

Pero he leído muchos fics donde muere uno de los protagonistas y son muy buenos y los reviews lo dicen..entonces, porque molesta el hecho de que yo haya matado a Ginny? Les agradecería me contestaran esto, por que tal vez así haga fics mucho mejores.

Sin más, el chap!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, las ideas...a mí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 18.**

**Adiós no,...hasta luego.**

El autobús se detuvo y Harry bajo temeroso de él, sudaba. La oscuridad no le dejo observar bien la casa y camino más bien despacio hacia ella. Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el baúl. A su lado, Hermione caminaba como una autómata, sin fijarse bien hacia donde iba. Ron avanzaba con la vista fija en el suelo, arrastrando pesadamente su equipaje. Harry se paro justo enfrente de la puerta, no le apetecía ser el primero en entrar, ni creía que debía hacerlo. Ron tocó a la puerta, inmediatamente Fred la abrió y se abalanzó hacia él.

-Ron!.- Fred también tenía los ojos rojos. Harry incluso tardó en reconocerlo sin su habitual sonrisa y sentido del humor.

-Fred, que pasó?

-Yo no, no se bien. Estábamos con la familia de Fleur, sabes? Y de repente se oyó una explosión. Mi padre y Bill salieron a revisar, se oían voces.

-Pero y la protección?- preguntó Hermione mientras observaba el exterior de la casa, hecha trizas.- No estaba protegida la casa con medidas de alta seguridad?

-Sí...no se que ha pasado.- Fred entró y así los demás, mientras seguían hablando.- Entonces entraron a la casa y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones por todos lados, yo estaba contra un mortífago muy grande, rubio; cuando escuché a George gritar de dolor. Me voltee y ví a Ginny en el suelo. No pude hacer nada.- concluyó Fred.

Habían llegado a la sala de estar. La imagen fue desoladora para Harry. Charlie, que tenía la túnica llena de sangre y rasgada, estaba viendo hacia fuera por la ventana; mientras George, sentado se trataba de curar una herida de la pierna. Fleur se hallaba en un rincón abrazando a su pequeña hermana. Bill y el sr. Weasley estaban en el suelo, este último tenía varias contusiones y una ceja abierta, a ambos lados de la señora Weasley, tranquilizándola mientras que ella tenía la cabeza de Ginny entre sus manos (llenas se sangre) y la mecía sin dejar de sollozar.

-Mi pequeña...-repetía mientras grandes lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.- Mis hijos...Percy...mi pequeña niña...no...

-Cálmate mamá.- Bill le retiraba el cabello de la cara y Arthur la tenía sujeta por los hombros.- No te pongas así.

-Bill tiene razón cariño. No hay nada que podamos hacer.- Arthur evitaba mirar a su hija. Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago al verla así.

Parecía dormida, ligeramente despeinada y un poco más pálida, pero con una expresión de decisión como siempre. Harry no podía seguir viéndola así que se giro para toparse con el cuerpo inerte de Percy...Estaba en una extraña posición, con las gafas caídas hacia un lado y la túnica llena de sangre...

Harry se sentía realmente muy mal, todo le daba vueltas; Ron se había reunido con su madre y Hermione parecía desmayarse o echarse a correr en cualquier momento.

-Harry, Hermione; gracias por estar aquí.- Harry no había notado cuando el Sr. Weasley se había puesto delante de él. Estaba tan triste, y sin embargo no lloraba...tal vez ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

-Yo...yo...-Harry suspiró.- la quería mucho.

-Y ella a ti. Eres un buen muchacho, Harry.- Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta. No supo como pero el dolor de esa familia también se volvió suyo, y al mirar a la cara a Hermione comprendió que ella se sentía igual...y es que ya eran parte de la familia.

El día siguiente fue el funeral; muchos magos llegaron, algunos de la Orden, algunos conocidos, del Ministerio, la familia de Fleur que seguía ahí y la tía Muriel. La familia Weasley era muy querida en la sociedad mágica. La señora Weasley rompía en lágrimas sin poder contenerse cada vez que alguien le daba las condolencias. Ron estuvo muy callado todo el día, alejado como si no estuviera allí. Hermione quiso acercarse a él, pero se contuvo, no era el mejor momento.

Harry caminaba lentamente y con desgana atrás de los Weasley. Todos ellos estaban desechos, caminaban cabizbajos; Fleur no se apartaba de Bill, Angelina había asistido y abrazaba a Fred por la espalda, un poco atrás, el ministro de magia, Rufus Sgrimgeour hablaba con Arthur.

-No te preocupes, Arthur.- decía con falsa seguridad.- Ya empezamos a investigar como sucedió esto. Descubriremos al que levantó las medidas de seguridad.

- Algún traidor de la Orden.- Le susurro Harry a Hermione. Ella solo lo miro inquisidoramente.

Habías llegado, ahí sería. Al final, en ese lugar, (un prado algo retirado de la Madriguera) estaban enterrados todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y así seguiría.

Los magos miraban con lástima a los señores Weasley cuando ellos se detuvieron para despedirse de sus hijos. Ron no podía acercarse, parecía librar una batalla consigo mismo. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Muchas brujas sollozaban. Tonks lloraba prendida del brazo de Lupin. Era idea de Harry o estaba subiendo de peso?

-Justo cuando se habían arreglado las cosas en la familia.- Comentaba George, a un lado de Harry.- Percy defendió a mamá, sabes?

Harry no supo que decir. Percy le había pedido perdón a su familia y ahora le había salvado la vida a Molly. No era tan imbecil después de todo. Pero a Harry le dolía más, mucho más, perder a Ginny. Nunca lo imagino así, por eso había roto con ella, para que no la dañaran y ahora...

El ataúd de Ginny estaba abierto, cuando Harry se acerco a verla una vez más. Estaba bien peinada y le habían pintado los labios. Sus manos, sobre el pecho estaban enlazadas.

Harry le tocó el rostro suavemente, y sus manos bajaron hasta tomar las de ella. Todavía estaban cálidas. Nuevamente, tuvo la impresión de que solo estaba dormida. Harry se agachó hacia ella, sin importar que se le quedaran viendo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de verla otra vez, pronto.

-Adiós, amor.- Tocó su nariz mientras le susurraba al oído.- No, adiós no...hasta luego.

**Como verán se me había acabado la imaginación :(**

Prometo capítulos más movidos a partir de ahora.

Gracias por sus reviews...


End file.
